Three Sisters
by Salivour
Summary: The letters of the three Black sisters.


Rodolphus,

I finally met him: the Dark Lord. I have waited so long for this moment and I was not disappointed, now, I feel no doubt that I will one day bear his mark with pride. Of course there are processes to go through before such an honour is bestowed upon me. I have long looked forward to the day that I can proudly serve the Dark Lord. He filled me with so much energy. I wish so much I could set to work at once!

I write to ask if you, along with your brother, will also serve my Lord. I must know, for although I love my Lord, his wrath fills me with fear. I will serve him, regardless of your choice, but cowardness has no place before him and I feel in my soul that I cannot fail him. I feel if I am to serve, I must serve with all I have. I cannot fail him.

He spoke of his vision of the future. A world where Muggles are put into their rightful place, and mudbloods serve their limited purposes to pure-bloods. Ancient and noble lines would be undamaged. Knowledge free to be spread and learnt. Our customs and traditions protected and followed. He spoke such truth, Rodolphus! I do wish you could have been there. The Dark Lord was glorious to see! He is gathering a following that will soon be powerful enough to face the Ministry and my Lord will cast Dumbledore aside. I know you must feel the same as I do.

Please join with me in this cause. When you have graduated, I would like to join you and Rabastan in meeting the Dark Lord. Then, I hope you will know, as I do, your purpose.

Bellatrix

* * *

Dear Narcissa,

It has felt so odd not being at Hogwarts with you. How do your studies go? I do hope that McGonagall is not giving you too much grief. Has she covered self transfiguration yet? Remember to ask Bulstrode if you're struggling, he was always rather good in that area. And your Ancient Runes - how did the essay go? I'm surely you did grand.

I feel I must say something to you about Bella. I'm sure you are aware of her plans. Subtlety has never been a strong trait for Bella, but this has lit such a fire in her. As her sister, I feel she would listen to you more than most. While I do find her enthusiasm admirable, she needs to make her decisions carefully. Though I realise she will likely walk her chosen path regardless. But I do wish she would consider her decisions more.

Write back soon.

Rodolphus

* * *

Rodolphus,

Do you as well not walk that path? I find it rich that you concern yourself with Bella's choices while making the same yourself. I will speak with her, but I ask that you as well consider your decisions.

The Runes essay went fine, thank you for asking.

Narcissa

* * *

Bella,

How have you been? Have you had much time to explore Morocco? I know you said about finding a dagger there. Rodolphus wrote to me yesterday. He asked me to speak to you in regards to working for this new Dark Lord. Rodolphus was quite sweet in his concern, so I do hope you will not take offence. Certainly to me, you seem to have found a cause you can wholeheartedly support in these Death Eaters, and for that, I am pleased.

But, I do ask that you consider the consequences. Mother and Father still wish to find you a good husband and you do have the name of Black to uphold. Perhaps waiting until this Dark Lord has established himself more, at least?

Please give this a think over,

Your sister,

Narcissa

* * *

Drom,

How have you been enjoying Italy? Did you manage to see the opera? I heard it was stunning at night. At least you are enjoying at well deserved break after your NEWTs. I look forward to mine being over.

I have heard, however, rumours that you have begun associating with Muggles. While our family is willing to accept your association with Muggle-borns, I fear that they will no longer turn a blind eye if you continue being around that Muggle-born and by extension, Muggles themselves. You risk exposing our culture to lesser people, and sullying your mind with their ideas.

Please. Father and Bella have yet to hear anything of this, so I would ask you keep your head down and follow the noble traditions in which we were raised.

Your loving sister,

Narcissa

* * *

Andy,

I've been missing you so much. Hogwarts is so dull with everyone studying. I even saw Avery with a book. Can't wait to be out in the world with you. You're in Italy, yeah? How is it there? I wish I could be there with you, this year is dragging.

Anyway, I don't know if you've heard but there's a group starting up, sounds interesting. Protection of wizarding traditions and knowledge, I think. Bella's excited about it, and Rodolphus has been talking about it a fair bit. I don't know if I'll join or not, though. I'll have to think on it - what do you think?

I still feel for you. I love you, so please, we can talk this over. I still need to finish Hogwarts anyway.

Stay safe,

Rabastan

* * *

Rabastan,

Italy has been amazing. I enjoyed seeing the Colosseum, they had a play the other night that was fascinating to watch. I loved hiking through the mountains as well, went to a vineyard and sampled some absolutely gorgeous wine.

I'm here with Ted though. This time with him, it's made me realise that he is the one I'll marry. Being out here, away from Mother and Father, it's let me think. I know, Cissy already warned me that I may well lose my place in the house of Black. But, here it doesn't matter. It's only in some small part of the world that holds any meaning.

I do hope you'll continue to write. I've heard only rumours of this group - Death Eaters? - and I would urge you to be careful. I don't know how accurate the rumours are, but from what I've heard, I'd urge caution.

Love,

Andy

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

I feel that there is no easy way to tell you, so I will make this brief. Ted Tonks has asked me for my hand in marriage. I have accepted and I do hope you will support us.

Nothing official has been planned yet, so I'll send an invitation to the wedding at a future date. I do hope we will see you there.

Love always,

Andromeda

* * *

Andromeda Black,

By order of the House of Black you are hereby banished from the family line. For the reason of polluting the purest of blood. You are struck from inheritance and may no longer enter Black property. Do not reply.

Pollux Black

Head of the Noble and Most Pure House of Black

 _Toujours Pur_

* * *

Mrs Tonks,

How could you? How could you throw away every good value we have been raised with? Turn away from your family and your place in the world. Do you have any idea what it is like to lose a sister, a daughter? Today, because of your unthinkable actions, we have been forced to bury a beloved member of our family. I will no longer be able to know my dear sister. We mourn this loss, and will for a long time.

Narcissa Black

* * *

Cygnus and Druella,

Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

I, Lucius Malfoy, would hereby request the hand in marriage of your daughter, Narcissa Black. Please find attached proof of my purity of blood.

Your humble servant,

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

My Dear Narcissa,

I plan to ask for your hand in marriage. You are a radiant, intelligent beauty that I admire above all others. Your hair of glistening strands of gold, like silk in my hands. Your eyes of sapphires sparkle and dance with such beauty and knowledge. Your laughter I wish to hear with regularity, harmonious notes of joy filling the air. Your lips stained red as soft rose petals, the smile they form filling my heart with such delight. Your voice, a beautiful melody of such intelligence and wit I could listen to always. I would worship you. I would aspire to make each of your days warmer than the last. Each day your soul filled with warmth, happiness and purpose. Each night your heart aflame with passion. I would set your happiness the highest priority in my heart. I would endeavour to assure you of your beauty each and every night.

I have known no woman to hold a place in my heart apart from you, my dear Narcissa. I wish to spend the rest of my days at your side as your loving and faithful husband.

I love you.

Rodolphus

* * *

Mr. Lestrange,

I would ask that you cease further communication with my fiance Miss Narcissa Black. It is unseemly for a lady of her stature to be involved in such an affair. I am sure you would not place such a scandal on her.

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Rodolphus,

My apologies for not contacting you sooner. I am sure the invitation came as quite a surprise for you. This has all occurred so fast. Lucius, is of course, a fine match for a husband and I shall be proud to become Lady Malfoy. Lucius had spoke to Mother and Father before he proposed. So, when he was down on one knee before them, I was of course compelled to say yes. I am bound by tradition.

I did treasure your last letter.

All the best to you,

Cissy

* * *

Bellatrix,

I have decided to join you in this cause. I will be there tomorrow night.

Rodolphus

* * *

Rabastan,

I do hope that I am not being too forward by writing to you. But I do not think that Lucius would take kindly to me writing to Rodolphus again. I am writing to suggest a union between Rodolphus and Bellatrix. I do believe they would make a good match, especially considering that I have now heard that Rodolphus has made the decision to join Bellatrix in the Death Eaters. If I may also add quietly, it is getting to be something of an embarrassment to our parents that Bellatrix is yet to be wed. So I think that it would be best for her to have some say in a husband while she can. I do think that Mother and Father would soon set up a suitable match for her if she waits much longer.

Narcissa

* * *

Rabastan,

Bella would be a good match. I think I will consider her, she certainly seems amicable to my company.

Have you thought more in regards to joining up? Bella keeps needling me about you. I do agree that you would make a fine addition. I think that Andromeda can be regarded as a lost cause.

Rodolphus

* * *

Cissy,

Rodolphus asked for my hand in marriage. I have only just sent the owl to our parents and we plan to visit them this Saturday. I am sure they will be satisfied with the prospect of Rodolphus as my husband. The Lestranges have a fine standing, and Rodolphus will make a fine husband.

I have had the honour of duelling and learning with him several times and he has a fantastic grasp of the art of duelling. I do think we pair together rather well. My Lord has certainly placed us together in assignments several times, and we have completed them all to my Lord's satisfaction. I have never felt so alive before, but under his tutelage, I feel I am shining. I have truly become one of my Lord's favourites and I will continue to please him however I can.

Bella.


End file.
